poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Canterlot High (FMR
This how Flain, Vulk, Zorch and Mike return to Canterlot High in Flain's Mixel Rock & Roll Adventure. At Canterlot High all of the EG Mixels are waiting, When Magnifo, Memo and Wizwuz are practicing magic, While Zaptor and Shuff play cards, Shuff got 4 aces Shuff (EG): How's that? Zaptor (EG): Not bad. Zaptor got 4 jokers Beating Shuff Shuff (EG): Hey, No fair! Gobba (EG): sighs I'm starting to think he's not coming. suddenly, Flain, Vulk, Zorch and Mike, Pops out of the portal All EG Mixels: Flain, Vulk, Zorch and Mike are back! Human Alphablock X: X-citing! Flain: Oof. I'm back. all of EG Mixels WE're thrilled to see them back, Mal Was being nice to Flain Flain: And I've got some bad news about those new guys. Everyone was Shocked to see this, Later, At the Bakery Cafe Zoey (Total Drama): So, Something tells me is these new guys? Magnifo (EG): Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis. There's so much catching up to do! Seismo (EG): For starters, a certain brown-haired guitar player was just askin' about you. Flain: excitedly Rose Rock was asking about me?! throat Isn't that nice? milkshake Mesmo (EG): Perhaps you would give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world? Vulk: He's got an official title now. fanfare the Chose ones of the cubits! Mike: That's right. Human Alphablock I: Incredible. Mal: Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really were Weldos' prized pupil. Mike: Sure does, It's called Mixopolis! Human Alphablock S: Super! Human Alphablock D: Dynamic. Magnifo (EG): A city?! You have your own city?!? Eh... throat Ooh, uh, lovely. Humam Alphablock B: Brilliant. Flain: What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous Nixels from Planet Mixel? Teslo (EG): Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the only strange thing that's happened since you left. Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play. Flain: Well, My crown was returned to Planet Mixel, but some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Mal when he turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster! No offense. Mal: disgruntled None taken. Heh. I'm used to it. Teslo (EG): They'll never even know what hit 'em! yells Seismo (EG): We've got nothin' to worry about now that Flain's back. Lunk (EG): I'm pretty sure I could find something to worry about. But it won't be the sirens. Flain: The sooner we do this, the better. Any idea where the Starrings might be? Zaptor (EG): milkshake sighs There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Starrings. Flain: Looks like we've got a party to crash. Zaptor (EG): squee At canterlot high, Inside the gym, Many Students Arguing, As they Watch their Rivals against Rivals, While Zaptor is eating Cookies, Rose Rock Snatchs A Drink from Scott Angrily Rose Rock (EG): sighs I'm gonna get more punch! Rock collides with Flain Rose Rock (EG): Flain? Flain: Uh... bumped, into, always, doing? Rose Rock (EG): What are you doing here? You came back for the big competition, right? Flain: Something like that. Rose Rock (EG): Huh. Not that there's gonna be any real competition. No one here wants this as bad as my band does! The Starrings appear, As the Mixel Dramas looks at them, Gobba throws a Chocolate Chip at Flain. Then Gobba warned them to stop the Starrings, Then Flain looks at Scar, Frollo and Ratcliffe, who was doing their plans Flain: Can you excuse me for just a minute? the Mixel Dramas walk them to stop, Zaptor hides some cookies, Meanwhile, The Starrings watch the Students' arguing becomes louder Scar: surprise Oh, no! No one's mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute! Ratcliffe: It's the fruit punch, isn't it? I knew I used too much grape juice! Scar: Growls It's not the fruit punch! It's us! Frollo: But the punch is awful, too. Ratcliffe: What do you know about good fruit punch? Frollo: More than you! Ratcliffe: Do not! Frollo: Do too! Scar: This is just the kickoff party, guys. Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts. Flain: There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands! Scar: Who said that?! Flain: I did! We're gonna make sure of that! Alright, guys, let's do this! gather the EG Mixels Flain: Max Up! Tried to unleash a power rainbow blast, Bust it made an awkward silence, then someone coughs Duncan (Total Drama): That didn't work. Gobba (EG): Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers and stuff last time? Flain: I don't understand. We're all together again. Why isn't this working? Mike: You, uh... really need to go ahead and do that whole "power of max" thing now. Flain: I'm trying, Mike. I thought the twenty-six of us standing together against the sirens would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them. That's what happened before. Scar: Talk about throwing down the gauntlet! This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they already got this thing all locked up. Jacques: Not if Jacques and Josee has anything to do with it! Josee: That's right! Rose Rock (EG): Whatever, Jacques and Josee! We're the best band at CHS! Peppa Pig (EG): No! The Crusaders are gonna win! continue arguing even louder, and surrounding the blue mist, Then the Starrings' Gems absorb the Blue mist, Then Scar looks at the Mixel Dramas Scar: I think we may have found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us. Ratcliffe is confused, thenFrollo slaps himself Scar: Magic!! Don't you see?! Everyone else has fallen under our spell. But not theseguys. These guys are special. the Starrings grin evilly, Later, Outside the Canterlot High, The Mixel Dramas are a bit confused Flain: It doesn't make any sense. I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before. Human Alphablock D: Dramatic. Mal: But to defeat me, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing. The sirens' magic comes from their music. So maybe you have to use the same kind of magic to defeat''them''. Or... maybe not. Flain: No. I think you're onto something. Mal: Really? Flain: It's when you play music that you transform now, right? Krader (EG): Yup. Mixel parts, the whole shebang. Flain: So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell! Lunk (EG): You mean like a song? Flain: Uh-huh. And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it. Human Alphablock D: Dynamite. Magnifo (EG): gasps The band competition! That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time. Teslo (EG): Guess the Mixel Dramas are the band to beat. Magnifo (EG): And I believe you, Flain, just became the Mixel Dramas' newest member. Human Alphablock U: Unbelieveable. Zaptor (EG): So what do you wanna play? Triangle? ding Sousaphone? fwomp! Theremin? theremin Soooo magical. Flain: I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these. I'll just sing. Gobba (EG): Like, as in, lead singer? Cuz that's usually my gig. This being my band and all. Krader (EG): It's our band! And, of course, as lead singer. He's the one with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off. Chomly (EG): Okay, yeah, that's cool. I'll just use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good lead guitar skills. Flain: It's only temporary. And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition. Jawg (EG): Let's get to learning that musical counter-spell! Flain: Well, that's just it. I don't know any. Human Alphablock B: Bummer. Flain: But I'm sure I could figure out how to write one. Human Alphablock E: Excellent. Vulk: Totally! Flain can write a spell like it's nobody's business. That's pretty much how he got to become a heroic leader of the Infernites. Flain: Technically, I helped finish a spell. And there was a little more to it than that, Guys. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts